


7/10 bathroom, would fuck in here again

by petasos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Kinktober 2019, Light Praise Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos
Summary: Dave and Tavros like to have random bathroom sex, apparently.





	7/10 bathroom, would fuck in here again

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of kinktober: bath/shower!
> 
> Me: hm what should I write because I'm low on time  
Me: AHA, my otp.

Honestly, you have a pretty fucking swell bathroom. Huge tub, nice shower, the kind of vanity to make a pair of beauty queens swoon in delight. It’s even got tiles in a color you don’t hate, so that’s an added bonus. Sure, your boysprit sometimes forgets to put the toothpaste away, or one of you forgets to change the toilet paper roll (leading to an awkward pantsless dance to get it), or maybe the laundry didn’t get done and neither of you put your towels back and you drip water all over the bedroom floor in an attempt to find something to use as a towel.

But all in all, nice bathroom. Could be way worse. You’d rate it a good 7/10 - you’ve seen your sister’s master bath, and it’s the kind that makes an interior designer wet themselves in disbelief, got the velvety purple walls and green/gold everywhere else, no places where the wallpaper’s coming off a little at the bottom (you _really _need to get that fixed.)

Like, you LIKE your bathroom. Shouldn’t everyone like theirs a little? People spend maybe an hour a day total in there, possibly more.

Plus, it’s nice when you’re chilling in there and just relaxing - like right now - and the door opens, and of course, your lovely boysprit pops his head in, tilting his head to fit his humongous horns through the door. Dude’s got a huge rack, and you could just hang off of that, or use it as handlebars (and by God you so totally have.)

Tavros nods at you, giving you a little once-over that’s almost appreciative in the way his mouth curls. The mirror’s all fogged up, so he wipes it off, brushes his teeth.

“Don’t forget the lid,” you say.

He glances over his shoulder and lets out a rumbling sigh before doing so, then peels his jeans off. He’s got nice legs, real nice ones, you like them a lot, even the metal bits that Equius fixed up for him. Tav’s got some serious thunder thighs, and you like those around your head, thank you very much.

His shirt comes off with ease - you used to wonder how he got dressed, with those horns, but it’s always button downs or tank tops. You watch his dark gray fingers play with the buttons, popping each one out, then he lets that fall to the ground, pulls off his underwear.

“Mind if, I join you?” he asks, cocking one eyebrow at you, and you swallow, ‘cause you know exactly what that entails.

“Get your ass in here before the water gets too cold,” you say, “it’ll be fucking Antartica in here before you finally get in here, so don’t waste the -”

He slips into the water with you, leaning forward and kissing you to shut you up. Your dick perks up at that, because of course it does - unless you plan a bath or shower together, it always ends up a lot steamier than it probably should.

Not that you mind, of course.

“Dang,” he says, voice soft. “I think, you might be carrying around, something down there.”

You almost yelp when his hand reaches between you and grabs your dick like he’s going to tear it off. He most definitely does not. Instead, he gives it a stroke, soft and slow, and leans forward, pressing his mouth against the shell of your ear. “This alright?” he asks, and you can feel his breath, steaming hot, and you nod a little, curling into him when he manages to pull you around so you’re bath-spooning him.

You can see his distorted hand through the water, his thumb pressing against the head of your dick.

“Shit,” you mumble, and Tavros laughs, running one hand through your soapy hair. “Foiled again in my relaxation attempts, you’re just comin’ in here and -”

He gives a frenzied stroke in response, and you let out a moan that probably makes you sound like a porn star. These moans are just for him, however, and there’s no plans to change that, not for a really long time. You love how rough his hand is, the calluses and how the pads of his fingers are a little harsh; you especially love how he’s making you buck up into his hand.

And that’s great, until you feel something wriggling against your ass. Down, boy.

Tavros rests his chin against the top of your head. “Would it… be okay if...?”

“Fuck, dude, do you gotta ask?” You are going to ride this man like the world will end if you don’t. Holy shit are you going to ride him. You have to wrangle yourself up til you’re on your knees, reaching one hand behind you and lightly grabbing at the base of his bulge. He makes a strangled noise, buries his nose in your neck, and uses his hands to help spread you open. Bulges make their own lube, and you’ve also fucked him (or in this case, been fucked by him) enough that it’s not too big a deal to go without a little extra.

You settle down, slowly, guiding the tip of his bulge into you - it does the rest of the work, and he plants his hands firmly on your hips, pushing it the rest of the way in. You’re no size queen, but if you were, you’d probably be a happy man with how big he is (the first time you slept together, in the early stages of your relationship, it took a shit ton of lube and an over-sized dildo for you to even _prep _for it.)

He thrusts up into you, and the tip of his bulge finds your prostate with ease, and you grab one of his hands from behind you, move it back to your dick. He laughs, and you wish you could kiss him, but the feeling of his nose and lips against your shoulders is enough.

“You need,” he says, “to cut your hair,” and accentuates it with a thrust into you.

You reach back and grab at his left horn. “You need to mind your business on my hair choices. Maybe I wanna grow a ponytail like I’m in Hamilton.” You grind down onto his bulge, and don’t have time to stifle the very loud moan that comes with it.

His teeth graze against your shoulder. “That’d be cute.”

You lean back a little, rolling your hips until his bulge is finally _just _hitting that little spot. It’s fucking heavenly, and you keep rocking back and forth, going reverse cowgirl - or is it cowboy, since you’re a guy riding a bull? - on that like you mean it. You’re going to town on his bulge, and he’s got his hand on your dick, pumping it, his other hand digging into your ass cheek. Well, it’s pretty much his ass, not yours, so you don’t mind. Striders don’t belong to anyone, but Dave sure does belong to Tavros.

“Look at you,” he says, smiling against your neck, “being so good for me… I, uh, I think you’ve earned the right to come,” and he presses the tip of his thumb against the head of your dick and slowly moves it along the underside, and you almost _shout _with how much you want to, but you’re not quite there.

You just need to…

You wiggle your hips down, and shit, there it is. You can feel your stomach tightening, the kind of oncoming orgasm you read about in Rose’s bad erotica novels. Tavros is panting against your neck, burying his face in your hair, and you feel really sorry for the soap you put in there, but at least you smell like Old Spice shampoo and not something nasty.

You let go of his horn and try to pat awkwardly at the side of his face. “Not ‘til you do.”

He mumbles out an Alternian cuss word and thrusts up into you, hard and fast, the movements getting jittery the longer he goes at it, and you’re struggling not to come all over your stomach. You have to pull his hand off your dick so you don’t, replace it with your own so you can control the movements.

Then he cries out your name loud enough it basically bounces off the wall, and you can feel him spill into you, and your vision goes white because holy shit that’s hot.

It takes a good moment for you to come back down to earth, and you’re pretty much just sitting on Tavros’ lap ‘cause his bulge has retracted back into him, and there’s come on your stomach and chest, jeez. You tilt your head back, trying to kiss him, but he laughs.

“You know, you’re beautiful,” he says.

“I’m not beautiful, I’m fucking hot.”

“Same difference,” Tavros says, running a hand through your hair, and you wiggle around so you’re facing him, your mouth pressing against his without a second thought. Maybe you are beautiful. Maybe not. But he sure thinks so, and you’re the luckiest man on Earth for that.


End file.
